Serge Garrel
Serge is a serial killer who returns on the same night as Camille, Simon, and Madame Costa. History Serge is the older brother of Toni, but is a few years younger in his returned state. As a young boy, Serge was involved with his father's religious sex trafficking group. Although he did not participate in the killings or sex, he often witnessed the deaths of many individuals, including Virgil. These experiences scarred the young Serge, likely causing his murderous tendencies. Murders Ten years before the events of season one, he was a serial killer, responsible for the murders of at least eight women. He would typically stab the women multiple times and then bite their abdomen. His killing spree continued until his death seven years ago. In season one it is revealed that Serge is responsible for the attack on Julie. He got me through the interactive screen Death Before his death, he lived with his mother and Toni in a cabin secluded in the woods. His family knew of his murderous tendencies and tried their best to keep him away from the town. Toni found Serge attacking Julie in the alley and knocked him out. After leaving Julie in a nearby hospital, Toni buried his brother alive in a shallow grave on the property of his house. Season 1 On the day that Serge returns, he attacks and nearly kills Lucy. This attack reopens the serial killing cold case. When Toni learns of the attack on his waitress, he returns home to find Serge. In a state of panic, Toni knocks out Serge with a shovel and runs to the house, believing that he is hallucinating. Serge then hits Toni with a shovel when his brother goes back to investigate. Serge does not remember that he is dead and is shocked to realize that his mother died a few years earlier. Toni knows that Serge must have hurt Lucy and tries to keep Serge from entering the village again. Serge offers to help at the Lake Pub but is turned away by a frustrated Toni. On his way out, Serge meets Lena. Season 2 Serge is seen visiting his returned mother in the returned town. He later finds his recently returned father, Milan, at his house. Although Milan died when Serge was very young, his father immediately recognizes him and asks where the rest of their family is. Milan sees the two grave sites on the property and assumes that Serge murdered Toni and his mother. Later, Serge and Milan find Lena at the house. Milan is surprised that Lena is still alive, believing at first that she was one of Serge's returned victims. Lena asks Serge to take her to Camille and he agrees on the condition that she not interact with his father. As he is about to leave, Milan tortures Serge into agreeing to murder Lena to make her into a returned. Afraid of his father, Serge agrees, and leads Lena into a clearing. At the last moment, Serge decides not to kill her and his shot misses her. However, Milan sees this and is upset with his son's betrayal. He stabs Lena and gives Serge the choice of shooting her or letting her bleed to death. In his rage, Serge shoots his father and brings Lena to Camille. He then returns and drags his father's corpse into the cabin... Afterwards, Serge brings Lucy to the cabin and shows her a recovered Milan. She shoots him again and they bring him to the lake where Serge helps to dispose of his father once and for all. Category:Male characters